ѕтαя ωαяѕ: ÐЧłΠG ŦØR ЧØЦ
by crossMIRAGE19
Summary: Working for the Rebellion, a girl with no recognition of her past life, and just the faint memory of a name, adopts the identity of Kieran Tano. Her job is simple: do not let your boss die. As a bodyguard and handmaiden, Kieran embarks herself on a journey of self discovery, knowing full well there's a chance of not returning at all.
1. Prologue

**Hello there. This is an idea I had been thinking on a lot. The Updates are going to be slow with this one, as I still work with my Harry Potter Story.**

**So, bear with me, please.**

* * *

**_6 BBY_**

Mother put a long elegant finger to her lips. Immediately, I understood her silent request.

_Do not make a sound._

Nodding, I watched as Mother let herself sag her own shoulders. It was one of those times when she let herself act like a normal human. The pressure was overriding her, I was sure of it, but she didn't let herself look weak. Not in front of me, anyway.

I sighed, dragging myself over the small creak in the wooden plank. The Capital of Theed was once a beautiful and arquitectal place, mainly because of its green hills, the big swamps, and the crystal waterfalls that resided everywhere. It was too, the home of the Royal Palace. It was rather facinating to know it started as a small temple and, following each new leader, a new building was added, becoming what it looks like a palace made of the mineral called "gold", a source that had disappeared years ago.

But behind the beauty, one of the most darkest lies resides in there.

Emperor Palpatine himself.

I shudder just from thinking about the name of that monster. Mother said he was a traitor to the liberty they had once sought: it was his fault the entire Galaxy was on war.

More than nothing, Mother blamed him for the extinction of the guardians of peace and justice. Once ten years ago, the Emperor - when he was known as Chancellor - executed_Order 66_. The horror was still remembered by a few as the "Jedi Purge". Knights of the Republic, these defenders met their tragic end by the hands of their allied.

Transfixed, I watched as the enormous double oak doors opened. Men in white armor marched down the long stairs of the palace. All of them carried BlasTech E-11 blaster rifles on their chests.

"What are they?" I wondered aloud. Their movements were all the same: careful, loud and calculated. Every single of them walked as if they were programed droids to work in sync.

"Stormtroopers," Mother said quietly from where she was perched. "They used to work for the Republic, but - "

She broke off. Her eyes widened and with three quick strides, she had me clutched on her arms. Quietly as she could, she walked backwards towards the other room. Confused, I narrowed my eyes through the tiny whole, even if I was further away from my reach.

Surprising myself, it worked. And when I saw the reason why Mother had panicked, I wished it hadn't.

He was different from the Stormtroopers. Instead of the white armor, the tall man wore a black one, a dark cape bellowing behind him. His helmet had a small triangle were the mouth was supposed to be, and down above his chest, was a small tablet with a lot of buttons of different colors. The triangle was connected to said tablet, and i finally recognized it as a breathing device.

There was no need to ask Mother who the black soldier was. Darth Vader fairly make up to speculations people did about him. He was a figure of fear, executing the orders the Emperor himself wanted done quickly. Vader was the lapdog of the Empire

And yet, I couldn't help but notice. Mother had banned me from doing this, but it was something I couldn't control. It flew over me, around me, _through_ me.

Since I have memory, I've been able to know what people felt. In certain moments.

There was a small twinge of brooding. For what, I don't know.

Anger. His whole body was fueled by it. I could almost feel the dark aura coming from him.

All of his emotions were related to anger, but there was just one that vaguely shocked me.

Loneliness. The assassin of thousands felt alone. The grief was palpable but he hid it on his actions. His murders.

As if sensing that someone was watching him, the Lord Sith slowly moved his head over to our location.

I closed my eyes. That invisible gaze... it was burning my entire being. Everything was so black with him.

As Mother pulled us both through the small hidden panel on the wall, I idly wondered.

Who was really Darth Vader?


	2. Lost in the dessert

Everything was a dark void.

Where I am?

The rough hot breeze hit me fully on the face. It was hard to not notice the heat surrounding me. Oppressive for myself. My body wasn't used for this kind of weather.

I moaned, making a mental check. Arms... legs... head... everything hurt, but thankfully they were still there. A blind light made my glare up at the sun.

No. _Two_ Suns...

I winced as I slowly sit up, rubbing softly my head. I glanced around, trying to figure out my surroundings. It took minutes for my eyes to adjust to the bright light. Once they did, all I could see was sand, sand and look! More sand!

"Where the hell em I?" I muttered.

Brushing my clothes, I finally noticed I was alone.

"Hello? Is someone here?" I yelled. But my voice was lost on the empty plains.

I started to walk forward, looking to the horizon. There was no sign of civilization around here in every direction. I stumbled on the sandy terrain. Once again down, I gave myself a check-over. I was wearing a small pair of tanned boots with bandages in a more darker color. A large blue blouse with an utility belt on it. Feeling a slight pressure on my neck, I pulled out a long silver chain with a green rock attached to it. To see it more clearly, I moved towards the Sun's light, making it shine brighter on my face.

A little dizzier, I continued to walk down sandy hills.

* * *

I walked and walked until I was sure my feet were bleeding. But it was more likely that sand got stuck inside my boots... and probably my clothes...

The Suns already were starting to disappear in the horizon, giving an eerie solace at the desert. Perhaps I was beginning to come delirious, but my body stopped short, just staring at the distance.

Maybe it had been the adrenaline, but, I started to wonder...

The hair at the nape of my head stood up. Stumbling on my feet, my knees gave up and I fell onto the sand. Coughing, I raised my head. A strange unknown sound resembling something like hard metallic machine. Scared out of my guts, I nervously raised to my feet. Not even thinking properly, I ran to the opposite side from where the sound came from.

Panting, I never looked back. What was that sound? To me, it was preferable to not know in this situation.

Unfortunately, at that moment my right leg went numb.

"Stupid body!" I hissed.

Sounds of movement caught my attention, and I slowly looked up. Hiding behind some rocks, a pair _- two pair -_ of yellow eyes stared at my motionless figure.

"Oh, dear, god," I breathed.

Walking backwards, I didn't look away from those eyes, not wanting to loose sight of them. Would they try to hurt me? Were others like them around? And what the hell were they?!

Behind me, I hear foot steps. A lot of them.

Forgetting my first purpose, I turned my head around.

That second was all it took.

The creatures behind the rocks suddenly raises a strange complex weapon - more bigger than my arm - and he shots. A powerful blue light hit me on the chest, and I unceremoniously drop to my back.

I wanted to yell, to curse, throw a tantrum, anything! But my body didn't respond to any of my requests. It was frozen.

Paralyzed, I could only see from the corner of my eye one of the creatures approaching me slowly. Like if I was a danger to them. Ha! How foolish they were.

Thanks to the little light that remained of the sunset, I could see my attackers.

They weren't even taller than myself. I bet they just reached below my shoulder. The tiny men all wore grubby cloaks. It was kind of dark, so the only part of their faces I could see were their shining yellow eyes beaming like a beacon. Looking at them, I noticed they were a good distance away from me.

I counted just three of them. The two who were hiding on the rocks and the one who distracted me behind. Hissing and making an odd sound, the one carry the weapon pointed at me. The other beside him shook his head and pointed to the Suns. Even not understanding their language, I could tell this one was sounding exasperated. The first one pointed at me again and - GOOD LORD! HE POINTED THE FREAKING GUN AT ME!

His companion slapped his hand away, and shook his head in a negative way.

Ignoring the bickering, the third forgotten companion slowly walked towards me.

"No, stay away!" I wanted to yell, but a few whimpers were the only sound that he heard.

The tiny creature didn't need to kneel. He just bent down and pocked my left cheek with a gloved finger. He leaped back, expecting me to attack. The only reaction he got was another whimper.

Satisfied, the creature called abruptly to his companions. Bickering stopped, the third one - I think he was the leader by the way he could easily command - pointed at me, and then at the distance.

The Sun was already hidden, the only light were their eyes.

The three of them came closer, and before I knew it, they carried me on their shoulders.

* * *

The night was silent. The stars were their only guide to where they walked. I was glad they didn't drag me down on the sand.

What it fell like hours ago, we finally came to a stop. The leader pointed to the front of the road. A huge tank-like vehicle the size of a four-story house was standing innocently in the middle of nowhere.

The creatures carrying me quickly went to a small open ladder.

Once I was inside, they dropped me harshly on a metal floating table.

Last thing I saw before my eyes fully closed was the small ladder lifting up, the stars and the dessert disappearing from my sight.


	3. Tantive IV

_**0 ABY**_

Frowning in annoyance, I opened my eyes as a strange beeping called for my attention. With a raised eyebrow, I looked down at my armchair, where a tiny red light was shining. I touched it.

"My lady, the transmission has begun," Captain Antilles's voice broke through the oddly silent room.

"Very well," I said in a dry tone. Once his message was sent, I lifted a hand to try and smooth my eyebrow with one finger. It was a habit I had gained years ago when I felt like my head was going to burst.

Not for the first time, the only memory of my childhood appeared on my dreams this week. The memories of my short time living on Tatooine were almost foreign to me by now, but none the less, the details were recovered by the stress of the war. I was grateful to the Jawas (even if they did it unknowingly) for keeping me alive for three years, but I still don't have a fond spot for the desert planet after all these nine years.

Glaring up at the white ceiling, I stood up. Smoothing my dark blue dress under the black robe, I glanced at the small window facing Tatooine. My reflection glared up at me with the snarkiest expression I had ever made, the makeup only adding a scarier effect. The temporary bronzer on my face made my skin a shade darker than my hands, which thankfully, were covered by black fingerless gloves. A thin black line was painted on my lips, and I was using black eyeliner to make my eyes stand more. The brown contacts itched a little, but I had to endure while all of this happened. The only thing that provided me some relief was my hair: it was let loose in elegant curls with one part of the right side braided and serving as a headband.

Taking a deep breath, I schooled my face into a dignified indifference.

* * *

The _Tantive IV_ wasn't the largest cruiser on the Alderaan fleet. It was a long white vessel with large engines in the rear, more so than the actual ship's body. It didn't contain enough weapons for a battle, for it being merely a simple counselor vessel. It was perfect for us to use it as a way to do some spy work.

Well, that's what Leia said. And what the Princess says, it always true. After a heated discussion with Antilles as to why they needed to fly near an Imperial outpost; Antilles argued they would catch us before we even managed to begin the transmission; they argued some more; Leia won by saying her favorite quote, _"For the sake of the Alliance"._ I still wonder how in heavens does she manages to always get her way, the sneaky lady. Maybe it was because she was the Princess of Alderaan. Or perhaps she used the scary voice, regally known as her "Diplomat tone".

To ensure her safety, Captain Antilles called all the droids on the vessel to reunite at the Command Center a few hours ago.

"This is a command/control instruction. You are all to restrict and protect all references to the presence of the Princess and her handmaiden on this vessel. Both are designated to command/control voice," those were his orders. The advantage of this was that they would resist any Imperial probe, going far enough to commit self-destruction. It makes me feel guilty and grateful for them.

As I walked down the hallway towards the Command Center, I suddenly lurched forward, with me putting a hand on the wall to try and not fall. The speed of the ship had increased.

"But then that means…" my eyes widened at the realization.

I started to walk briskly until I arrived to my original destination. By the way everyone kept yelling, and with Antilles barking orders, I am going to assume my presumptions were right. With me trying to not dance giddily because Leia hadn't been right for the first time in years, I strained my ears to try and distinguish the Captain's voice.

"Evasive maneuvers! All weapons open fire!" The ship began to move in a straight line and I could hear the echoes of the cannons firing at the other ship attacking us. "As soon as you can, get ready to –"

The rest of Antilles' orders were lost on the sound of an explosion, shaking the ship harder than before. An officer yelled something, making Antilles curse. Talking more loudly, I noticed him shift to a certain spot, where I finally noticed Leia standing on. She was clutching a tape to her chest tightly. From what I remember, and because Leia was being possessive of it, I knew those were plans of the newest weapon of the Empire, the Death Star.

The Princess and the Captain argued once more, before Antilles relented and Leia and I escaped from the debris surrounding us.

"So?" I panted. We both jumped over a piece of wall and some pipes out of place.

"I have a plan!" she exclaimed. Another explosion shook the ship.

"You don't say – DOWN!" I yelled, grabbing the hood of her white dress downwards. A pipe had flew over our heads and one of the lights had made a dangerous sparkling, causing a small explosion above us.

"I hate it when you do that," the Princess grumbled. I smirked at her.

"Now you know what it feels like."

* * *

"General Kenobi, years ago you served with my father in the Clone Wars. Now, he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I am afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan," I sighed. With a softer tone, I added, "This is our most desperate hour," I opened my mouth, and hoped, hoped that I didn't sound desperate, even if I certainly was. "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi… you're my only hope."

I looked to the hallway, where the sound of running soldiers came. Leia pulled out her small blaster in case of emergency.

"R2-D2?"

It was C-3PO. The golden droid was the most equivalent to a human mind, seeing as how he complained like one. It was rather curious how Artoo and he were together. While Threepio was trying to be the most stoic droid in the Alliance, the little astromech was all contrary to him. Even if he didn't talk, Artoo was pretty hilarious, and more so was when the both of them argued.

Still, Leia motioned for me to end the recording, so I bent down and ended it.

"R2-D2, where are you?"

Artoo beeped and rolled past me. I stepped back to hide beside Leia, who was still eyeing from where the droid's voice came from.

"How did I do?" I asked quietly. "Did I sound Diplomatic enough?"

Leia smiled ruefully.

"Only you would ask that, but yes," she sighed, "you resumed pretty well our situation."

I nodded.

"At last! Where have you been?" demanded the protocol droid, spotting his small companion. "They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do?" I wondered what _we_ were going to do if that was true. We'll be sent to the spice mines of Kessel or smashed into who knows what!"

I rolled my eyes. He was sure more dramatic than Leia's aunts when it came to dresses.

"Wait a minute – where are you going?!"

Leia and I watched in silence as they disappeared from our sight. Lowering our hoods, we walked away from the dark corridor.

* * *

Hiding on the engines' room in one of the alcoves, I crouched down on the left side while Leia prepared herself on the other side. Bringing up my own blaster, I set it on my lap. I sighed deeply, before hiding it inside the sleeve of my robe.

Footsteps walked slowly towards where I was hidden. Good.

A Stormtrooper appeared in front of me, his blaster rifle pointing directly at my forehead. I could feel the waves of satisfaction rolling off from him.

"There's one. Set for st -"

He never finished the sentence. Taking advantage of his distraction, Leia stepped from behind him and shot him right on the head. I could feel the smell the burned skin and blood. Wrinkling my nose, I stepped out and shot to the Stormtrooper that had followed his ally.

Nodding at each other we jogged down to the darker side of the room, but –

A flash of blue snapped from behind me, with Leia falling on the floor unconscious. Stopping short, I turned around and madly started shooting at the other Stormtroopers. Two more of them fell, but one standing in the back of the group pointed a larger rifle at me and shot a blue beam of light.

Hitting me, my body froze and I fell backwards.

"They'll be alright," said the one who shot me. "Inform Lord Vader we have _two_ prisoners."


	4. Darth Vader

I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. I would have smoothed my eyebrow, but the fact that both my hands were tied with electrical handcuffs impeded me to do so.

After being injected with something, my body had de-frozen completely, but had let me sore. Since she had been reanimated, Leia hadn't stopped glaring at the Imperials. I wanted to glare at them too, but if I did, the charade we had on would be then discovered by Vader.

_Lord Vader_. The mere name sent chills down my spine. I was going to meet the Emperor's second hand. He was ruthless from what I heard before; merciless with the enemy; cold to anyone. And must of all, rumor said he did not have a heart. I wanted to run away yelling like a coward, but my training and my pride didn't let me. And there were the electrical handcuffs too. And a squad of Stormtroopers as well.

Ugh, the Force wasn't on my side today.

I wanted to ask Leia what to do. What to say in front of the most feared man (besides the Emperor himself0 on the Galaxy. But I could only stand still, hoping that the clone behind me pointing his blaster on my back was experienced enough to use it.

One of the Stormtroopers' comm beeped. He started murmuring until I saw him nodding to himself.

"Lord Vader wants us to report," he announced. They all stood at attention.

"Move," the Stormtrooper behind me shoved me brutally with the end of his rifle, almost making me fall over. Kieran Tano would have cursed at him and probably kicked him down in the balls. Unfortunately, Princess Leia would have thought that as low and foolish to do so.

So I only resigned myself by shooting him a very nasty look and righted myself up. I was encircled immediately by four men, with Leia behind me. Turning my head slightly, I noticed her slip into her most dignified stance.

We all walked in silence.

* * *

As we turned down to the Hallway leading to the Commanding Center, I saw the bodies of all the Rebels who flew with us. I suppressed the urge to gag because of the smell of burnt flesh. Since long ago, I became in good terms with killing people and not feel guilt because of it, but when it came to people you knew…

I had lived with them and _talked_ to them at some point. Besides, I knew they all just wanted to be free. Free of the Empire. To end the slavery the Emperor has put in the entire Galaxy.

I guess wanting has never been enough.

My eyes were downcast as we approached the dark figure waiting at the end. I could feel hate radiating from him. The man inside the black armor was probably made of darkness. I could not feel a single crack of light on him. The breathing machine on his chest gave him a droid-like appearance.

Gathering all my bravery, I raised my head high and tried – keyword _tried_ – to look as menacing as him. Imagine trying to do that when you're 1.5 meters tall and him towering two meters over you.

"Darth Vader," despite my fear, I was proud to hear my voice did not crack a bit. "I should have known. Only you could be so bold – so stupid. You know the Imperial Senate will not sit still for this! When they hear that you have attacked a diplomatic –"

"Don't act so surprised,_ Your Highness_," Darth Vader rumbled mockingly. I could practically feel the heat of Leia's glare on my nape. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent _you_."

I smiled ruefully at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I knew my voice sounded like if I were scolding a child. Bail Organa had said so once. "I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor, the _both_ of you," he snapped, momentarily tilting his head at Leia. "_Take them __away_!"

The two Stormtroopers on the front grabbed my forearms roughly, the two on the back doing the same with the real Princess. However, Leia had something important to say – or rather do. Raising herself on her tiptoes, she spit on the black helmet of second most powerful and feared man on the Galaxy. Vader wiped the offensive matter silently, tilting his helmet in sheer curiosity. He looked over at me, but I only glared.

With that dramatic parting, the Princess and her decoy were hauled away.

* * *

"Either that was incredibly brave or really stupid… which on my book that was bravely stupid."

A tiny smile tugged on her face. We both sat in front of each other in our cells. I was surprised they had put us together, and I can only hope they leave us this way.

"I am very proud of you," she said as I watched her in disbelief. "What you did out there – you really were Princess Leia. I don't think even father could have tell us apart."

I snorted. "And you acted like Kieran Tano, the girl who gives a shit on either how she looks or how she acts. But really," I grinned. "That was brilliant."

Leia grinned too. "I suppose we both are really stupid then."


	5. Torture

"Sent her to cell 2185."

The order was followed by the hiss of an opening door. The Stormtrooper who had a hold on my arm turned me to face him. From his utility belt, he pulled out a small square, which resembled a blue chip. Installing it behind the back of my left handcuffed hand, the two buttons on the side blinked two times until I felt the circulation return to my hands. Without wasting time, he shoved me inside the cell, and the door hissed as it closed.

Silently, I turned around in the middle of my new room. The walls were completely black, and, I daresay, made of the most unbreakable metal the Empire could afford. It was apparent the cell's decoration was designed to maximize a prisoner's feelings of helplessness. But I was more annoyed than hopeless. Keeping my indifferent expression, I sat on the metal bench at the back of the cell. Hiding my hand under my robe, I tapped it gently. The hard material echoed loudly around the small room.

Sighing, I slumped against the wall, my eyes turning up at the ceiling.

Once we had been transferred to the Death Star, a Commander – by Vader's orders – had demanded to the prison guards to put Leia and me on separate places.

"_Alone, they are nothing_," Vader had snapped through the comm. "_Together, they both are a menace. There's a reason why they belong to the Rebellion_!"

His comment had certainly flattered me.

Resisting to look at what I was sure was an invisible camera above the door, I tilted my head sideways and opted to watch my face in the surface's reflection.

The contacts were still there, but they itched more than before; I was surprised to see the makeup was still intact, but then again, it was created to last for _hours_; lastly, my hair looked a bit ruffled, but it did not look like a bird's nest.

I moved my leg to rub on the other. A chill ran through my body feeling the cold blaster hidden under my clothes. Its small size worked to not bother me much, so I hoped the Empire was still chivalrous enough to not try and search my underwear.

A few hours later, I woke up when the hairs at the back of my neck stood up. A chill ran through my body and I resisted to rub my arms to warm myself up.

Seating myself right, I frowned as an odd sound reached my ears. It sounded like a buzz.

My curiosity prickled harshly and I stood up rolling my shoulders. Feeling slightly terrified, I approached the opening. My step faltered, but still, I pulled out a long silver chain from under my shirt and grasped the small emerald gem tightly on my hand. Taking a deep breath, I touched the door with the palm of my hand resting against the cold surface.

The effect was instant.

_Pain_. It was the first thought that my mind registered. Screams. My head hurt as if I was listening to them closely. My heart was beating harshly against my chest. _Fear_. Make it stop!_ It hurts_! What if my body doesn't resist and I surrender to Darth Vader? What if they discover the Alliance's –

I got away from that gate as quickly as possible.

I was sweating. Blinking wildly, I bent over in a fit of coughing. I would have puked, but I haven't eat anything since yesterday.

_Help me..._

* * *

I sat silently, closing my eyes tightly. The muffled screams of Leia still ringing on my ears. I knew they were watching me, so I didn't cry. I didn't scream for them to stop. I didn't call for Leia's name.

I just… sat there. And I hated every minute of it.

But then everything stopped. There was no pain. There was no buzz. I feared the worst, but then a faint signature reached my mind, making me sag in relief.

Leia was alive… but what would happen next?

The answer came when the door moved aside with a silent hiss.

Two Imperial guards walked inside and I glared at them, expression which only gave to apprehension when I saw Darth Vader's dark figure making his way inside.

_Please, hit the ceiling with your helmet!_

My wish was not accomplished.

The more he got closer, the more I tried to mold against the wall. Vader made a gesture to someone outside. Something that hummed like a huge bee moved close and slipped inside the doorway. My eyes widened and I could feel my throat go suddenly dry at the sight of the floating dark metal globe.

I had heard rumors of such machines, but had never really believed that Imperial technicians would construct such a… _thing_. I knew they had programmed it to know every single way of torture known to civilization.

"And now _Your Highness_, it's time we discuss the location of the hidden Rebel base. Your handmaiden was a stubborn one, but," Vader paused dramatically, "is your will strong as hers?"

The machine moved slowly toward me, traveling on a rising hum. Its indifferent spherical form blocked out Vader, the guards, even the light…

For the first time in so many years, I was _scared_.

* * *

_THIRD POV_

Muffled sounds penetrated the cell walls and thick door, drifting out into the hallway beyond. They barely disrupted the peace and quiet of the walkway running past the sealed chamber. Still, the guard outside managed to find an excuse to edge himself away, the muffled screams of Princess Leia's decoy not heard anymore.


	6. Just Silence

"_Do you talk?" a small dark-haired girl asked. She looked to be around ten years old. The girl was sitting on a white couch. The room in which she found herself was completely white. Another girl – much younger and with green eyes – just looked at her blankly and returned to watch the green gardens outside the window._

"_What's your name?"_

The scene shifted.

_The same girl as before was lying beside a boy on the seat of an old podracer. The boy looked a little older than her; his blond hair was slightly bleached by the desert's hot twin suns. His eyes shone like a pair of striking blue gems. _

"_It hurts…" the girl spoke softly, "but everything I remember seems more like if I were watching another persons' live. Is that normal?"_

_The boy reached for her hand, and looked at her face. She didn't dare to look at him, clearly unsure of his reaction._

"_Well, I don't know. But that doesn't mean I won't help you."_

The smiling girl disappeared on a swirl of colors. _This time she looked closer to her current age._

"_Are you sure about this?" A tall man with black graying hair asked. He wore the traditional robes of Alderaan's royals. It was easy to recognize him as Senator Bail Organa. The girl wore a long white gown with a silver belt. Her hair was tied into buns, one on each side of her head._

_With a slight smile, she looked into the Senator's eyes. He was staring at her grimly, disbelief obviously expressing on his stiff position. The girl glanced to the wall behind him, a sad expression filling her brown eyes._

"_Positive."_

_Everything became dark. The stars shone brightly on the city's darks streets. People screamed and ran at each other; the sound of blasters filling the dread on the citizen's hearts. Blood was shattered around her. The small girl with green eyes returned; she was frozen in shock, staring at the troop of Imperial soldiers coming on her way. _

"_Run, Ray! RUN!"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Her head shoot backwards, hitting it hardly against the black metal of the cell.

Kieran was taking deep breaths through her mouth. _So that was the reason, why Vader tortured her and the Princess_, she thought weakly. He wanted to weaken their mental shields so he was able to get information about the Rebellion's base. Had it not been for her aching body, Kieran would have smiled. It was foolish of Vader to think he could get inside her mind. After all, she had been trained by the most thick-headed man Senator Organa had for a friend. But of course, Vader didn't need to know that.

The painful sense of lightning going through her head happened again. She hated this, Kieran decided as she whimpered. Vader didn't know how to prod into someone else's mind with tact. Then again, he was the so called Dark Lord Vader, second hand of the Emperor. What she could have expected from him than otherwise?

Her body fell sideways on the bench. She was almost incoherent. Her heart was beating like an X-Wing's motor; her hands were trembling. _Stop it_, a tiny voice on the shadows of her mind demanded. Don't let him take advantage of your state. Stop being a wimp. Leia wouldn't be on the edge of madness.

_That's because I'm not Leia_, Kieran answered shortly.

_Aren't you supposed to act like her, though?_ The voice said smugly._ You are not Kieran right now. You're the Princess of Alderaan of the Royal House of Organa._

Her hands became fists. Right, she wasn't Kieran.

Through half-lidded eyes, she watched as Vader stood stoically across her. His black mask didn't let anyone see his face, but Kieran could have bet he was annoyed his plan didn't work.

Without looking back, Darth Vader excited the cell. The global torture machine followed behind him closely, and the doors closed with a hiss. She winced. The small sounds seemed excruciating for her head at the moment.

Kieran felt the sting of tears. Her eyes were burning but she refused to lose to that son of a Poodoo. The torture would scar her mind until the end of the days, but Kieran thought it was better than nothing. At least Vader didn't get any information from her but just broken memories.

Now, if she could only see if Leia was alright, Kieran would have stated this was just another day of work.

* * *

"Their resistance to the mind probe is considerable," Darth Vader said. He was pacing around Moff Tarkin. The control room gave them the advantage of watching the enemy shift around space. "It will be some time before we can extract any information from both."

It had been years since this had happened. Even before he had been dubbed as Darth. When a young foolish man thought that being a Jedi was the most amazing thing it could have happened to him. Vader almost snorted. He had been stupid and too idealist to hardly recognize the right choice.

But those girls… those girls were strong. They weren't Force-sensitive, but they surely had the ability to block out someone from their thoughts.

The image of a brunette young-woman came to his mind's eye. Darth Vader dismissed it before it could fully register.

Yes. He had been a fool at that age.

"The final check-out is complete," said an Imperial Officer as he saluted them both. Vader's memory fell into relief. He decided he wouldn't torture this officer… not yet, anyways. "All systems are operational. What course shall we set?"

Tarkin smiled in satisfaction.

"Perhaps they would respond to an alternative form of persuasion."

Vader tilted his helmet puzzled. Tarkin wasn't thinking of it, was he?

"What do you mean?"

The predatory grin on the older man's face almost confirmed the Sith's suspects.

"I think it is time to we demonstrate the full power of this station," Tarkin turned to the soldier. "Set your course for Princess Leia's and her handmaid's home planet."

The soldier's face turned satisfactory too as he saluted.

"With pleasure."

With a foreboding feeling, Darth Vader turned to watch the windows. The Force was warning him this trip wasn't going to be fully satisfactory. But it wasn't his job to accomplish the station's purpose to work. That was Tarkin's duty.

* * *

The moment the door opened once more, Leia Organa felt a shiver run down her back.

She didn't dare to make a move when the Imperial guard entered the cell. She didn't blink when he tied her wrists with the electrical handcuffs. As much as she itched for it, Leia didn't open her mouth to demand where was she being lead to.

Leia would have jumped back when she saw Darth Vader waiting for her with another soldier, but the man behind her hand a tight grip on her forearms.

"We should not make her _Highness_ wait for you, milady," the dark clothed man said. Since the first time Lord Vader had referred about her own status to Kieran, she thought their plan had been discovered; that he knew the girl who wore makeup and contacts was a decoy of herself. But Vader always seemed to be mocking her title with… she couldn't call it glee. No. Lord Vader didn't have emotions. That man was more machine than a droid could be.

Guided through the metal hallways was uncomfortable. Being glared by her best friend was easier than that. As Leia finally arrived at what she assumed was the control room, she saw Kieran talking acidly to an old man. He was tall and slim, his hair was completely gray and his blue eyes were icy cold.

But Leia had no doubt about his identity, and she found herself oddly satisfied when Kieran snapped at the Moff.

Wilhuff Tarkin was one of the first betrayers to the Republic. With his charismatic charm, he could fool anyone into his plans. His calmness would shift swiftly to ruthlessness when necessary, and his dominating presence could be deeply persuasive in this type of situations.

"Ah, our other guest has arrived!" Tarkin said airily. Kieran half-turned and Leia caught a glimpse of her handcuffs. They looked heavier than hers. "As I was saying to Princess Leia, I want you both to be guests of the ceremony that will make this battle station operational. Before your execution, that is."

The depredatory look on his eyes didn't sit well with Leia.

"No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten the leash, the more star systems will slip through your fingers, Tarkin," Kieran warned with a growl.

"No after we demonstrate the power of this station," he snapped back, his nose almost bumping against hers. Making a motion of clearing his throat, Tarkin continued. "In a way, both you and your companion have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first."

"You are demented!" roared Kieran, almost leaping at him, but two guards jumped after her and grabbed her tightly before she could do something crazy. "Using Alderaan as a _test_? I already told you, we have no idea of the location of the Rebel base!"

"You are intelligent, Princess, but the coordinates have already been set hours ago."

Something snapped inside Leia.

"No!" she yelled. Marching forward, she came face-to-face with the Moff. "Alderaan is peaceful! We have no weapons. You can't possibly –"

Tarkin's eyes gleamed as he stared at Leia. "You would prefer another target? A military target, perhaps? We're agreeable... name the system, Princess." He shrugged elaborately. "I grow tired of such games. For the last time, where is the main rebel base?"

A voice announced over a hidden speaker that they had approached within antigravity range of Alderaan – approximately six planetary diameters. Leia desperately looked at her bodyguard; Kieran's eyes were fixed intently on the planet in question. It had been her home, Leia recalled. It was the only home Kieran remembered, and whilst she was a professional liar, it seemed she didn't have words to say.

Vader had failed using torture, but by threatening their home was enough to break Leia down.

"Dantooine," she whispered, staring at the deck, all pretenses at defiance gone now. "They're on Dantooine."

She wasn't lying. A report was sent to her father, Bail, informing of the upcoming cargo ships containing weapons for the rebellion. But that had been a month ago. Leia could only hope the base had been evacuated by now, and if it was, the Empire would only find plans and unfinished records and broken ships.

Tarkin let out a slow sigh of satisfaction, then turned to the black figure nearby. "There, you see, Lord Vader? One of them is reasonable. One needs only frame the question properly to elicit the desired response." He directed his attention to the other officers. "After concluding our little test here we shall make haste to move on to Dantooine. You may proceed with the operation, gentlemen."

It took several seconds for Tarkin's words, so casually uttered, to penetrate Leia's mind.

Kieran, however, was quicker to catch what it meant.

"What? NO!" she screamed. "Don't do it!"

"You're far too trusting," said Tarkin with a dark smile. "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"Please, seek reason Tarkin!" pleaded Leia, sounding on the verge of tears. "You said –"

"The only words which have meaning are last ones spoken," Tarkin declared cuttingly. "Commence primary ignition."

"No!" Kieran started forward, but Vader reached a gloved hand to her shoulder and retained her on her place.

"No…" Leia gasped quietly. She as well was being restrained by another Imperial, but she felt too weak to fight him off.

A hum echoed around the room, its quiet pace almost seeming soothing for it meaning to be a weapon.

It happened all too quick.

One moment, both women were still staring at the beautiful blue and green planet through the observation crystal. The next, a green beam made them almost close their eyes, but the resounding echo of the explosion stopped them short.

Kieran closed her eyes. She could hear them. All the voices calling for help, children crying for their parents, women and men murmuring their doubts, probably searching for the enemy.

Alderaan was engulfed in flames for a few seconds, and then the planet exploded with a ring of dust.

All the noise turned into silence. There were no whispers inside her head. Only the humming dying down and the applause the Imperials gave each other for such an excellent work.

Kieran dropped to her knees.

She felt it…

She still heard them…

And there was just silence.


End file.
